Charlotte Fosse
Hello! 'Appearance' *'Eye Color': Blondee *'Hair Color': Greeen *'Trademark': You decide. Um, I have long blonde hair, green eyes. Um, I'm skinny, and um, I... I guess that's it. I'm not really 'pretty.' I'm decent looking, I guess. My style is okay. My parents buy me clothes from Target/Walmart/The Thrift Store and I've never been to the mall. I just wear weird graphic tees with jeans. Sometimes I wear shorts. Oh yeah, I can't wear makeup, either. 'Family' I have a brother, a mom, and a dad. My parents are uptight, and they always want me to get good grades. My brother is more laid-back, so that's why my parents prefer me, but I really should stand up to them, because I know they want me to be the best I can be, but they don't know I want since I barely get to talk to either of them because all they want to talk to me about is responsiblity and grades. Now my brother, he's okay. He's kinda annoying at times, but he's my brother and I love him. He's actually 18, we adopted him because my mother wanted another child, and she wasn't able to. personal reasons, sorry! He's really laid-back and he stood up to my parents, unlike me. He got me a phone and an apartment, so I think he's getting used to me more now. I wish we could talk more, though. 'History' I was born on March 13, 1996. Sadly, it wasn't Friday the 13th, sorry. It was a Wednesday. It will be a Friday in one year, aka my 19th birthday. Did you know that if a month starts on a Sunday, it will have a Friday the 13th? Sorry, I always give out meaningless facts. When I was young, all my parents wanted to do was "WORK WORK WORK." I wanted to relax sometimes, but they made me learn different languages, learn math, learn grammar, and other stuff when I was only 5. It kept on going until I was 17. My parents used to make me take acting classes, and I loved acting, but my parents thought it distracted me from work, so I just... stopped. All they ever wanted me to do was work. I can no longer act anymore, I was just put off of it for so long. I was very 'gifted' as you can say, or my parents just crammed information into my brain. I always got good grades throughout Elementary School, and I got my first computer in 5th grade. Sadly, all the good websites were blocked, and I could never listen to music or just watch a funny video or something. They bookmarked all the websites they wanted me to visit. I never realized how horrible my parents were being. In Middle School, no one ever talked to me, I was just always... left alone. I still got good grades and all, but I wanted to become social, but my parents never gave me a chance to be. My parents just wanted their perfect child, and they did. I used to think grades were all that, just like them. In 6th grade I got straight A's. In 7th grade I got straight A's. In 8th grade I got straight A's. I tried to tell my parents off once, and that didn't end too well. I got grounded for a month. As a freshman in High School, Pacific was the 'general' school almost everyone went to, so I knew (or at least knew the faces of) a lot of people when I got into High School. I wanted to be more social, so I started sitting next to the people who I thought were going to be nice to me. It was harder than I thought. It was either people didn't want to sit next to me, or whenever they let me sit next to them, I was too shy to say 'Hello' or 'How's life?'. Making friends was harder than I thought it would be, and I never made any friends, and by the end of the year, I still got straight A's in every quarter, and I still had no friends. When I was a sophmore, I vowed for everything to be different. I just wanted to make a friend, and have a small social life. Nope. Everything was the same. I couldn't make friends. It all changed late in my junior year. I did meet a couple of people. I still got good grades, but I'm happy I got to be a little social. I also met this interesting girl after the school year was older. I never told my parents about them. I don't really talk to Charlie because he goes to a different school, and or Ashily because she was in college. Hopefully I make some new friends in my senior year, since it is my last year of High School. In the beginning of my senior year, my brother got me a phone and an apartment. I started working at this FroYo place in the mall close to school. In the middle of the year, I got a boyfriend, and I started to become more social. I still keep in touch with Ali, and ever since I left my parents, my life has been a little more cheery. I decided that I didn't want to go to a Law school, and I wanted to go back to acting. Anyways, I don't know what else to say, and um, that's it. Au revior. ^^ 'Personality' I'm very quiet. I want to become social and be less quiet, but most people don't want to talk to me, or I'm too shy to talk to them. I talk to people sometimes (look below), and they're friendly most of the time. 'Friends/People I know' Alison Mercer I consider her my best friend. She's really nice, and she does a lot with me. Charlie Stone I've talked to him once, and we had... decent conversation. I never got to talk to him again, and he goes to a different school. Ashily She's really weird, but I wonder how life was her at home. She's really free-spirited, and she's really nice. She's also in college so I'll probably never see her again. Carolina Agron She's really nice to me, and told me to get pink hair, and she just helped me. I don't even think she lives here anymore, but I miss her, and I can't thank her enough. Ashton Parker ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 'Trivia' *I've never had a pet. *I'm allergic to eggs. *I love Leo DiCaprio almost as much as I love my boyfriend. 'Gallery' A cute smile.gif a- smile whatevers okay.gif All you have to do is say yes.gif amber's calling again.gif annoy.gif annoyed 1.gif annoyed 2.gif annoyed 3.gif annoyed 4.gif annoyed 5.gif annoyed.gif Are you a moron.gif Are you an idiot.gif badass 1.gif badass 2.gif badass 3.gif badass 4.gif badass 5.gif badass 6.gif badass 7.gif badass 8.gif badass 9.gif badass 10.gif badass 11.gif badass 12.gif badass 13.gif badass 14.gif badass 15.gif badass 16.gif badass 17.gif badass 18.gif badass 19.gif badass 20.gif badass 21.gif badass 22.gif badass 23.gif badass 24.gif badass 25.gif badass 26.gif badass 27.gif badass 28.gif badass 29.gif badass 30.gif badass 31.gif badass 32.gif badass.gif bitch please.gif bite lip smile.gif bite lip.gif blow glitter.gif Crying 1.gif Crown.gif Crossing legs.gif Cow.gif Confused.gif Concerned2.gif Concerned1.gif Concerned.gif Close up.gif Clapping.gif Clap.gif Clap 2.gif Clap 1.gif Cheerleader.gif Camera.gif Brushes hair aside.gif Bored.gif Bored 1.gif Bored - annoyed.gif Blow kiss.gif Dance 6.gif Dancing 3.gif Dancing 1.gif Dance 5.gif Dance 3.gif Cute smile.gif Dance - sing.gif Cute - look down.gif Crying.gif Crying 12.gif Crying 11.gif Crying 10.gif Crying 9.gif Crying 7.gif Crying 8.gif Crying 6.gif Crying 5.gif Crying 4.gif Crying 3.gif Crying 2.gif tumblr_inline_mhmaf8oxYE1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mhmaf8S8G61qz4rgp.gif Category:Students Category:Charlotte Fosse Category:Teenagers Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females